RuneScape - Member Adventures!
Note: Wikia is stupid, and therefore pages beginning in "RuneScape:" will, for some reason, redirect you to the RuneScape Wiki without any choice. Therefore, this page's name had to replace the colon with a hyphen. RuneScape: Member Adventures! is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game; more specifically, when he gets free membership through some method, he records his "adventures" as he tries to complete a set of certain goals, mainly quests. The playlist was first created and named only for Prime Adventures, but when Open Adventures began, Falkuz made the playlist one-for-all. After the incident of 2016, normal RuneScape videos usually had music that was manually added to the video by Falkuz to fit the scene or topic, or just fill in what would otherwise be silence. In the Member Adventures, Falkuz has the in-game music player onscreen most of the time and tries to match the current song, though sometimes taking liberties with what song to play. He also sometimes makes a "custom" song by editing existing ones - for example, in the Fight Arena quest, when he's not in battle, a slowed down version of Attack IV named "Relax IV" plays, adding a more fitting atmosphere to the areas around the arena itself. Also mostly unique to these videos is sound effects; if Falkuz thinks a sound is important enough (such as the dragonfire attacks of Strisath in Prime Adventures Part 3, the grail bell in Prime Adventures Part 6, or the Spirit Beast's roars in Bond Adventures Part 10), he'll implement it into the video if possible by using already-existing videos of the sound on YouTube. The most notable occurrence, however, is certainly RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 5 - Open Home, where he went through a painstakingly long process that lasted over a month, to insert tons of sound effects, short songs, and even background ambience into the quest Broken Home to attempt to do proper justice to its atmosphere. On this page, each Adventures subseries will have its own individual section (below the playlist description section), listing it as its own series, but each one is in the same playlist. The first three also have a "preceding video" acting as a sort of announcement or trailer for the series, but starting with Return Adventures, he no longer does this, to avoid the stress of having a pre-existing "timeframe" put on them. These three preceding videos will also be listed here, even though only one of them is in this playlist. Description In April 2017 JaGEx and Twitch had a special event where anyone with Amazon Prime could get Twitch Prime for free and a month of free membership in RuneScape! Basically, since it had been many years since I was last a member (and a year since DarkScape), I figured I'd record some of my adventures in the member world! Soon afterwards, with the release of Menaphos in May 2017, JaGEx hosted an open weekend where membership was available to EVERYONE for 3 days, so I decided to make this a series of series in preparation for any future ones! Below will be a list of membership series, a bit of detail, and how many parts are in each one (including unreleased parts!) Prime Adventures - Prime deal from April 21st to May 21st - 13 episodes Open Adventures - Menaphos open weekend from May 9th to May 11th - 5 episodes Bond Adventures - Used a Bond from September 10th to September 24th - 14 episodes Return Adventures - Used a Bond from February 18th to May 4th - 16 episodes RuneScape: Prime Adventures Prime Adventures was, as mentioned above, the original series and the one that the playlist was made for. It was his first membership in at least 6 years as the previous free membership he had was in 2011, given to all players. It was named for the Twitch Prime deal that gave Falkuz free membership for the first time in years, with the thumbnail showing the Twitch Prime logo's "P" wrapped around the "R" of the RuneScape logo. This series' preceding video is RuneScape - Twitch Prime Deal. His mom happened to have Amazon Prime, so when he learned about this deal, he took it, but sadly he underused his time as a member due to a few reasons, mainly because he chose to edit each video directly after recording them, thinking "I have a full month, so I don't have to rush." He realized how badly this was wasting time and changed it from Part 9 onwards, however, and managed to get 4 more videos up afterwards after recording them in a row and editing them after the membership was over. The sub-series was officially ended when he fell asleep during the recording of Part 13 - The Spirit of Summer after playing all night, since membership only ends upon logging out. Though he failed to achieve his main goal of finishing Broken Home in the main game - after finishing it in DarkScape previously - he was more focused on being happy that he completed many other significant objectives such as a visit to Tuska and completion of Spirit of Summer, as well as several other incomplete quests from his previous times as a member. After Prime, he used Open Adventures to finish Broken Home. (Note that this was before Broken Home and several other quests became F2P later in 2017!) Videos *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 1 - All is Unfair in Rune and Scape *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 2 - Loaded with Lodestones *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 3 - Rescued, Presumed Complete *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 4 - Myths and Magic *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 5 - Holy Treasures *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 6 - Life and Depths *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 7 - Getting Things Done *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 8 - Brains and Brawn *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 9 - Arise, Hero *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 10 - Pets & Perils *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 11 - Gnome Sweet Gnome *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 12 - Laid to Rest *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 13 - The Spirit of Summer RuneScape: Open Adventures Open Adventures is the second subseries, the unexpected sequel to Prime Adventures. The series' name is based on the "Open Weekend" that happened alongside the release of Menaphos, and the thumbnail shows the symbol of Menaphos on the left side, though Falkuz didn't do anything related to Menaphos itself as he had planned to do that in the future; instead, he finished some quests that he hadn't put anywhere specific in the schedule, such as Eagles' Peak. This series' preceding video is RuneScape - Menaphos Information and FREE MEMBERSHIP WEEKEND!. As the membership period only lasted three days, along with Falkuz purposely trying to avoid messing up his future scheduled goals by doing stuff early, this series was much shorter than Prime, but still managed give episodes (which would've been four but he decided to keep Part 1 and Part 2 separate. Despite how short it was, he completed quite a few quests, most importantly including Broken Home; as mentioned in the Prime Adventures section, he wanted to do it during that Adventure but his membership ran out before he got to it. Videos *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 1 - Garbage in the Rough *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 2 - Theft of the Wild *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 3 - Raising Fauna and Flora *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 4 - Variety Hour *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 5 - Open Home RuneScape: Bond Adventures Bond Adventures is the third sub-series, originally intended to be the "end of the trilogy" until Falkuz followed it up with Return Adventures in 2018. After Prime, Falkuz didn't want to make such a messy Adventure again, so he scheduled out 20 episodes worth of goals far ahead of time, saving up money (with an extra million from a friend) to finally obtain a Bond, which he used and named the series after, as well as putting a Bond at the left of the thumbnail. This subseries' preceding video was made specifically for the series since the membership wasn't obtained from a special event. The video is RuneScape - "Bond Adventures" Trailer Thingy. As explained in the "trailer thingy," Falkuz released a single episode of the series on September 10th to show that it was started, and then, with help from Google Drive, he saved all other episodes until the series was fully recorded then edited and uploaded each one on his own time, his normal method from then on (minus releasing the first episode on its own). Along with that, the first episode itself was made very simple, cleaning up things leftover from the previous two Adventures such as finishing the Tower of Life and completing Fur 'n' Seek. Even with this, the video took around 15 hours to record, edit, and upload. Unfortunately, in the end, Falkuz still didn't reach Part 15, which was a goal he had been going for since Prime since he had a special event in mind (which turned out to be an episode based on the 15th Anniversary garden and its statues' subjects). The sub-series officially ended when Falkuz chose to use his membership in a main video rather than an Adventures video, showing off the members-only part of the main update that happened on the final day, which was RuneFest skillchips. Videos *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 1 - Cleaning Up *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 2 - Mystery and Magic *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 3 - Fairy Exciting *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 4 - Around the World *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 5 - Vacation to Menaphos *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 6 - Dry 'n' Wild *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 7 - Mort Myre's Monsters *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 8 - Myreque Prevail *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 9 - On to Greener Pastures *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 10 - Summer's End *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 11 - Sunken Trash *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 12 - 2 Tasks 2 Tedious *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 13 - Blast from the Past *RuneScape: Bond Adventures - Part 14 - Another Goodbye RuneScape: Return Adventures Return Adventures is the fourth subseries, named for being the first video on Falkuz's channel in 2018 after the Christmas/CHANNEL Mega Finale Video 2017 (barring Dark Souls: Remastered - Part 1 - Starting Off Early, an April Fools' one-off video). Falkuz again used a Bond for this adventure, and the thumbnail shows a Bond stylized to have a YouTube play button in place of its green gem due to his "return to YouTube," although he clarified in Part 1 - Of Monks and Mazcab that he wasn't returning full-force (see Falkuz#2016+). The name "Return Adventures" also has several other meanings, such as returning to membership in general by using another Bond, returning to unfinished quests, etc.. This Adventure was certainly Falkuz's most eventful one so far: *Two Mahjarrat quests were completed in Part 2, one of which leads directly into the most significant saga in the game, the Stone of Jas saga. *The entire Dorgeshuun questline was completed in Part 5, marking his first major saga completion. *In Part 10, Part 11, and Part 14, he finished most of the sub-quests in Recipe for Disaster with only the two most difficult ones and the boss remaining. *He entered the God Wars Dungeon for the first time in his life in Part 13, as well as completing Temple of Ikov which is the true beginning of the Stone of Jas saga. *He finished about one-third of the Plague saga in Part 14, another of the most significant sagas. *In Part 15, he defeated the King Black Dragon, Kolodion at the Mage Arena, and the Barrows Brothers for the first time. At the end of Part 15 - The "15" Finale, Falkuz had less than 3 million coins due to expenses throughout the Adventure, but after selling many of the items he had saved up, including 4 million coins worth of silverhawk feathers, he ended the video with over 11 million, more than half of the price he'd need for his next Bond, though the situation ended up being even better once the next adventure did come around. This Adventure is unique in several ways among the ones before it. Unlike the others, it had no announcement of existing (although this page was updated three days before the series began uploading), to remove the stress that normally comes with Adventures, as no one would be "expecting" the series and he could work on it for as long as he needed. The editing of the series took nearly four months from March 15th to June 26th, after a 10-day break from the last normal episode's recording to the beginning of the editing. It's also the first Adventure to reach Part 15, and though his "Anniversary Checklist" special didn't make it all the way through because he didn't have enough time, he finally managed to end an Adventure on Tuska for the first time since Prime. The finale episode itself, Part 16, had several unique elements as well, such as an overview of significant events and a reflection on past Adventures. One more unique thing about this Adventure is that the previous ones ended with the assumption of being the last one, but in Part 16, he stated that he intends to have another one if possible, and that it would be the biggest one yet if it happened. Videos *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 1 - Of Monks and Mazcab *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 2 - Mystery of the Muspah *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 3 - Trials of Dokkar *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 4 - Rebuilding Royalty *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 5 - The Chosen Adventurer *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 6 - Five Small Quests *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 7 - The Beast Slayer *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 8 - Trained to Skill *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 9 - Lost and Found *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 10 - Recipe for Fishcakes *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 11 - Evil Dave's Big Disappointment *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 12 - Inspect Element *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 13 - The Infinite War *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 14 - The Plague's the Thing *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 15 - The "15" Finale *RuneScape: Return Adventures - Part 16 - Return to the End Trivia *Part 5 - The Chosen Adventurer broke the record for longest video on the channel, at 4 hours, 34 minutes, and 6 seconds, beating Kirby & the Amazing Mirror - Part 14 - 3-Hour Treasure Hunting Bonanza!!! at 3 hours, 7 minutes, and 55 seconds. The next adventure As with Return Adventures, Falkuz teased one more Adventure after the end of one, though this time it was on both YouTube and the wiki. He has this exclusive message for the wiki: Falkuz's exclusive message Hello, millions of people who will definitely read this! I just wanted to tease at this next Adventure a little bit, just to get my plans out here for fun. So, first up, when I was planning Return, I told this wiki that it'd be the most activity-filled series yet. Well, Return Adventures will look like Cook's Assistant in comparison to this if things go as planned. Even Part 1 will hit you with a big quest once we get something else out of the way real quick - no Construction training, no simple cleanup, and no novice quests. I'll be bringing back a few certain characters from Falkuzrules history (well, recent history - not Dessie or anything), and this will take a lot of work to get ready for because, as I mentioned in Return Part 16, I need a bunch of levels in a bunch of skills. One more thing I'll reveal: the name, or at least the one I have planned, but I'm pretty sure I'll be using it. Legend Adventures. Hope to see you when it finally comes! Falkuz's code 12332020 Tide Time